Transcripts/The Cutie Pox
:Apple Bloom: Today's the day, Cutie Mark Crusaders! I can just feel it! Today's the day we are all gonna get our cutie marks in... bowlin'! :Scootaloo: Woohoo! :Sweetie Belle: muffled Wooo! out bag I mean, yay! :Apple Bloom: Why, after today, we won't even be the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore! We'll be the... the Three Strikes! :Scootaloo: That makes us sound like we've struck out. :Apple Bloom: Mmm. How 'bout the Pin Twins? :Sweetie Belle: But there are three of us. :Apple Bloom: Okay then... Um... the Bowling Dolls! :Sweetie Belle: The Bowling Dolls! That's it! :Scootaloo: Perfect! :Apple Bloom: All righty then! Let's bowl 'em over! :Scootaloo: nervously :Apple Bloom: Phpoo! :cheering :Sea Swirl: Cool! A bowling cutie mark! :Apple Bloom: I did it! I did it! Blank? :cheering :Apple Bloom: But... but... what about my ball? : :Sweetie Belle: That bowling sure was fun, even if all I got was gutter balls. :Scootaloo: Yeah, at least you were able to keep your ball in your lane. I don't think Mr. Kingpin is ever gonna let me play again! Hey, maybe I could get my cutie mark in demolition! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: laughs :Scootaloo: Aw, come on, Apple Bloom. :Sweetie Belle: I know just what you need to put the bloom back on your apple. :Sweetie Belle: A treat from Sugarcube Corner will cheer you up. :Apple Bloom: No it won't. (kazoos blow) :Pinkie Pie: A party will cheer you up. :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: (blow party whistles) :Apple Bloom: No, it won't. :Rarity: A lovely new chapeau will cheer you up. :Apple Bloom: No, it won't. :Scootaloo: Come on, Apple Bloom, it's just a cutie mark! :Sweetie Belle: Or lack of a cutie mark! :Scootaloo: Shh! That's not helping! Apple Bloom! Where are you going?! Apple Bloom, come back! :Apple Bloom: Whoa! Ah! Ooh! Ow! Nnnn... :Zecora: Well, who is it that we have here? Why, it's Apple Bloom, my dear! :Apple Bloom: Ow... :Zecora: What has happened to you, youth? Ah, you've gone and chipped your tooth. Come with me, I have just the trick, that will fix you up quite quick. :Apple Bloom: a lisp I've tried everything, Zecora, and still no cutie mark! Well, I'm gonna be as old as Granny Smith and still have a blank flank! :Zecora: Your frustration is well understood, but one must be patient for all things good. :Apple Bloom: a lisp Ugh, I've heard that from every pony I know! And now from every zebra I know! I'm just too impatient to be patient. I just want my cutie mark and I want it now! :Zecora: For your cutie mark, you will have to wait. We must fix that tooth before it's too late. Now drink down every little drop, and this mixture will mend that chip on top! :Apple Bloom: glug Oh my star apples, you did it, Zecora! Golly, you have tonics that heal all sorts of ailments. Bad bones, bad back, bad breath... :Zecora: Yes little one, it is true, I have many a healing brew. :Apple Bloom: And not only stuff that fixes the bad, but stuff that brings the good! Good health, good hair... good heavens! Hmm... I bet you can mix up a brew to fix... anything. :Zecora: There are many mixtures in this room, but none for what you want, dear Apple Bloom. A magic potion does not hold the key, for a cutie mark, time is the only remedy. :Apple Bloom: Fine. Whatcha got goin' on there? :Zecora: I am brewing up another mix for a rooster and his chicks. muffled It seems the rooster has lost its crow, normal making mornings very slow. :Apple Bloom: Hey, I've seen that flower bloomin' in Ponyville! What is it? :Zecora: It is one we call 'Heart's Desire'. A dash will ignite the rooster's fire. With Heart's Desire, his talent comes into view, and he'll give a mighty cock-a-doodle-doo! :Apple Bloom: Zowie! Heart's Desire, huh? :Zecora: Ay me, but what is this? I have run out of amethyst. I must go get this purple flower, for my brew to have full power! :Apple Bloom: Yeah, you go, you go. :Sweetie Belle: I'm so hungry. :Scootaloo: Yeah, I can't wai-- :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Aah! Apple Bloom! You got your cutie mark! :Sweetie Belle: Um, Apple Bloom... what is it? :Scootaloo: Yeah! Is it an 'o'? Is your talent spelling? :Sweetie Belle: Or is it a ring? Are you a jewelery maker? :Twist: Or is it a powdered donut? 'Cause that sounds delicious. :Apple Bloom: Nope, it's a loop-de-hoop! :Scootaloo: gasps A what now? :Apple Bloom: A loop-de-hoop! 'Least, that's what I always called it. Applejack made it for me from an old rain barrel when I was littler! Who knew that loop-de-hoop would end up bein' my special talent! :Sweetie Belle: Wow, Apple Bloom, that's amazing! :Diamond Tiara: That's it? That's your talent? :Silver Spoon: Spinning a hoop around your waist? Puh-lease. :Apple Bloom: Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet. :cheering :Scootaloo: Apple Bloom, you're super-duper-loop-de-hooper! :Apple Bloom: Thanks, everypony! :rings :Cheerilee: All right, my little ponies, time for class! :in awe of Apple Bloom :Cheerilee: Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Yes, Miss Cheerilee? :Cheerilee: I want you to take your loop-de-hoop into the yard, and give us all a lesson on your amazing loop-de-hooping! :cheering :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: ow, etc :Apple Bloom: Don't worry, gals. Keep at it and you might get to be half as good as me! :Diamond Tiara: Grr... :Apple Bloom: Great job, girls! :Sweetie Belle: You're too kind, Apple Bloom. :Scootaloo: Yeah, we stink. :Apple Bloom: Nah, you just need a little practice. Soon you'll be able to... hoop and bump! Hoop and hop! muffled Hoop and skip! normal And hoop and flip! :cheering :Cheerilee: laughs Show us some more, Apple Bloom. :Apple Bloom: Well, all right, just a few more tricks. But be warned! These are advanced moves, not for beginners. Got that, Diamond Tiara? :Diamond Tiara: growls :Apple Bloom: I call this one the hoop-la! helicopter noises Huh? Oof! :Diamond Tiara: Another cutie mark? Hah! I guess that last trick was a lot of hoop-la. Those cutie marks are fake! :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Twist: gasp :Apple Bloom: What? No they're not! :Diamond Tiara: Miss Cheerilee, have you ever heard of a pony with two cutie marks? :Cheerilee: I must say that I never have, but maybe Apple Bloom has two special talents! :Silver Spoon: Oh yeah? Then let's see you do that! :Snips: Spin plates! :Snails: Yeah! :gasping :Sweetie Belle: Two cutie marks? :Scootaloo: Two talents? :Apple Bloom: Aw yeah! :Sweetie Belle: Our friend... :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: ...is the most special pony ever! :Apple Bloom: Alright, everypony, You ready for a real show? :cheering :Rainbow Dash: snoring :Applejack: whistles :cheering :Applejack: Yee haw, little sis! Congratulations on gettin' not just one, but two cutie marks! We're mighty proud of you, right Big McIntosh? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: I've never seen anythin' like it, have you Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Nnnope. :Granny Smith: Why, the way you were a-hoopin' and a-hoppin' and kickin' and spinnin' reminded me of when I was a spry young filly. Guh, charlie horse, charlie horse! Ooh, that's better. :Applejack: Why Apple Bloom, I think you're ready to hit the rodeo circuit right now! :Apple Bloom: Actually, I'm ready to hit the hay right now. I'm plum tuckered. I'll see y'all in the mornin'. Night! :Applejack: Night! Oh my, little Apple Bloom has finally blossomed, hasn't she, Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :tapping :Applejack: grunting What in tarnation is that? Apple Bloom, what is all that awful... tapping? Three cutie marks?! :Apple Bloom: Help me! Help me! :Applejack: C'mere, you! Ow! Ow! Whoa! :Apple Bloom: I'm sorry, Applejack! I dunno how to make it stop! :Applejack: Well I know somepony who might! :Twilight Sparkle: Three cutie marks. Three talents. I've never seen anything like it! I was just reading something about unusual equine illnesses. What was it? :Spike: Perplexing Pony Plagues, perhaps? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Spike, you're amazing! :Spike: Yes, well, I do have some talents. :Twilight Sparkle: Hay fever... the trots... gasps Cutie pox! :Apple Bloom, Applejack and Spike: Cutie pox?! :Twilight Sparkle: Cutie pox. This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the paleopony period! :Spike: Heh, say that ten times fast! :Twilight Sparkle: Random cutie marks appeared all over the ponies' bodies, causing them to perform all the talents that came with them! :Apple Bloom: Just like me! :Applejack: Yes, but what's the cure? What's the cure?! :Twilight Sparkle: It says here there's no known cure! :Apple Bloom, Applejack and Spike: No known cure?! :Twilight Sparkle: The cause of the breakout was never discovered, and the cutie pox disappears as mysteriously as they arrived! :Apple Bloom: Oh no! Sacrebleu ! Plus de marques de cutie! gasps Qu'est-ce c'est?! Je parle français?! ::Oh no! Darn it! More cutie marks! gasps What's this?! I speak French?! :Applejack: My sister's speakin' in fancy! :Twilight Sparkle: She needs help! :Applejack: I know she needs help! We can't just wait for this to go away! We gotta find somepony to mix up a cure! And fast! :Apple Bloom: Tout de suite! ::Now :Twilight Sparkle: Not some pony... some zebra! :Applejack: Zecora! :Applejack: Hurry, hurry! :Apple Bloom: Dépêchez-vous! ::Hurry :playing :roaring :Lily: She's cursed! :Rose: Hexed! :Daisy: Enchanted! :Spike: No, she's not. :Daisy, Lily and Rose: of relief :Spike: She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox. :Everypony: Cutie pox?! screaming :Pony: ' She's got the cutie pox! :hawk cry :'Zecora: I thought I had removed their fear the last time that I visited here. But, doors are barred and shutters shut, guess I should've stayed inside my hut. :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora! Apple Bloom has cutie pox! We were just on our way to see if you had a cure! :Applejack: But magically you're here! Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'? :Zecora: My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found. I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Apple Bloom, some had mysteriously left my room. Apple Bloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away? :Apple Bloom: I, um... :Zecora: A cutie pox cure I have forsooth, for healing power is in the seeds of truth. :Applejack: Well, well then give 'em to her! Quick! :Zecora: These seeds must be planted in the ground. With the truth, they'll grow, and the cure is found. :Applejack: Come again? :Zecora: The seeds of truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, true and pure. :Applejack: Well then let's get to it! Alright, they're planted, now somepony tell the truth! :Apple Bloom: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! :Applejack: Somepony! Anypony! :Pinkie Pie: Yesterday I told Mrs Cake that I ate two corn cakes, but I really ate three! Okay six! I ate six corn cakes! cries Make it stop! Oh, make it stop! :Apple Bloom: Wah, I can't stand it any more! It's me! I admit it! I didn't earn my cutie mark! They're all fake! I figured the Heart's Desire would help me get what I wanted most! So when Zecora left her hut, I mixed up a special potion and put the rest of the Heart's Desire in it! :Ponies: Oohing :Apple Bloom: chews and swallows Ahh. :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom! :Scootaloo: Are you okay? :Apple Bloom: I'm great, and I've never been happier to be a blank flank. But I'm awful sorry I lied, 'specially to you gals. I was so desperate for my cutie mark, I just got carried away. And I'm really sorry I snuck those flowers from you, Zecora. I- I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to come by again. :Zecora: Now, Apple Bloom, do not be silly. You are always welcome, my little filly. With each mistake you learn something new, growing up into a better you. :Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom, would you mind writing to Princess Celestia and telling her what you've learned? :Apple Bloom: I'd be happy to, Twilight! Spike? :Spike: Ready! :Apple Bloom: Dear Princess Celestia, waiting for what your heart desires can be really hard. So, you may try to take a shortcut. But this dishonesty never works, because you didn't earn what your heart desired. The only cure is being honest with yourself, and others. And that's something every heart desires. :Applejack: I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience. :Apple Bloom: Yup! All good things come to those who wait. Well! I've waited long enough. :Scootaloo: Actually, that was way too long. :Applejack: What?! :Apple Bloom: So what are we gonna do today to earn our cutie marks? :Scootaloo: Well, I was thinking, for a pony who's never mixed up a potion before, you sure stirred up something fierce. :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! So what if your talent is potion making? :Apple Bloom: Oh my gosh, totally! Let's go talk to Zecora, now! :Scootaloo: Yeah! :Sweetie Belle: Woohoo! :credits }} Category:Season 2 transcripts